Trick or Treat?
by Aesix
Summary: The true faces of the world, of his friends were shown. In it all, he fell, and let go. It was time. Time to be where he believed all shall go. Probably Two-shot. Late Halloween fic.


**_Trick or Treat?_**

* * *

 _Story Rating:_

 _ **T** _ for Language, Angst & Death

 _Spoilers_

†

Issei found himself watching children walk by in joyous laughter and wide smiles. They were talking about candy and spooky creatures that they had no idea they were realer than their imagination. He felt himself smile despite his feelings. His feelings were that he was confused and rather shocked. Wasn't Bucho _Bucho_? He could not understand what everyone felt. Or why they were so against him. He did not know what to expect when he answered his King's question. His answer was "Bucho is Bucho!" He thought it was correct, but everyone else... Everyone else made frowns and wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He did not have much self-confidence; he only smiling with his human friends because he shared the "pain" with them and pretend to not hear anything. After all, once he did something in some accident, it was already too late to stop the spread of rumors and lies. From there, he just embraced what they thought of him.

"I'm just a useless pervert..." After all, perverts are pretty useless.

Look at his friends for instance. One used to be a track runner and a starring sport star. However, now, he could barely run from girls who train mostly their arms, not their legs. The other had the best memory out there. However, what good was it if he only used it to memorize sizes of females, just to measure all women, then call it a "superpower?"

Issei smiled bitterly. The last time he was thinking like this was when... he **_died_**. "Yuuma..." He felt chills go up his back as he walked on, not having any particular need to go anywhere, especially after that... **_episode_**. He was not sure what to call it.

She used him as a means to get stronger just to feel love. "Love..." Issei tightened his fists in his pockets. He was not sure what it really meant. He was not sure how it actually felt. He was not sure how it actually looked. He was lying... or was he? Issei shivered but he was not sure if it was the cooling weather or his thoughts.

Rias did give him her first kiss, and said that all girls treat their first kiss special... So that made him special? Or, was she lying? Or maybe even, was that a way to use-Issei shook his head. She was not using him, was she? Rias loves all her servants like family.

In some part of his mind, he heard, so that means Kiba too had kisses, hugs and lap and breast pillows. He could not help but think it was true. Because she treated them all the same, that she said. So that made him not-so special...

Issei shook his head again. His thoughts were getting him nowhere, somewhat literally. He realized that he ended up walking to the fountain where he first died. A random but sinister thought happened to past through his mind.

Just how did she know I was going to **_die_**?

His eyes widened. It all made sense, now. "Hahahaha!" He laughed at how stupid he was.

He was being used. By everyone. Koneko was probably the most truthful out of them all. At least she had it in her to say it to his face. But, damn she hit straight center to his heart! Why couldn't she say he was being used? Because she was in it too! And Kiba! Kiba was the damned pretty boy who was trying to steal all of the girls. Issei could not help it but to think that. But, he was the other male, but no, even after placing so much trust into him, Kiba could not tell him why he was still even living! Xenovia, the newest member she was different and newer to the devil world than him. But look at her, she "tries" to his child. My ass! She is just using him! And she was the newest member, damn it! How the fuck was she in on it already?!

Then there were the two "Great Onee-samas!" Rias's and Akeno's breast made him captive to his learnt self. After making him thoughtless, they manipulated him, to do their damned bidding. Pun totally intended. And it all was so damn easy! Of course, they did that!

Asia, oh, Asia, she used his weakness, her cuteness, and her affinity with dragons to make him grow attracted to her. Then, he would take all the hits for her. Then somewhere along the line, he would be useless too. Again, it was so damn simple and easy! She was perfect for the role, she probably made the story up of her being kicked out the church for "healing a devil," oh, I feel sad now! God that and this! Fuck it all! Everyone had a string of evil! She hid hers so nicely, again with the pun! Her wickedness was probably the highest out of them all!

Compared to them, Yuuma-no, Raynare was an angel! Even angels, example Irina, wanted him to continue in his life! However, no, not Raynare, she wanted him to die, so he would not have to suffer! If she were to help some else, why not help yourself? That is what Raynare did; she just tried to kill him so he would not suffer from being dangerous and from the dangerous future. Then at the same time, get a reward. Because what the world is, like! You do something and expect a reward! The world is not just one damned emotion! It was many damned emotions!

Because, look at his life now, he has fought gods, and other high-class beings from almost every religion known to man! All for what! Having his so-called friends to smile, laugh and still give him barely credit of his power. They were holding him back, weren't they? Besides what kind of reward was that?! There was not even love backed by it!

"Guh!" He gripped his left arm and fell to his knees. Issei laughed again. He could not help it. He could not help that he was so damn easy to manipulate. He _was_ a nice person. He should have listened to his morals and should have hated the damn devils! But, no, he listened to their sweet and sinful words.

Words flowed out his mouth and into the wide, empty open.

" **[I,]"** _am a child of this world,_ " **[who is about to awaken,]"** _awaken from the harsh world._

A random but sinister thought happened to past through his mind.

" **[Am the "Heavenly Dragon" who has stolen the principles of Domination from God** _ **,]"**_ _who has left this world for the dream._

 _It is Halloween, isn't it?_

" **[I laugh at the "infinite," and grieve at the "dream,"]"** _which many wish to seek._

"Hahahah!" He laughed. He realized he had the perfect costume! It phase into his mind. A red draconic armor that was akin to his [Balance Breaker], but bigger! Fiercer! And what a devil should be!

" **[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,]"** _to find my reason._

It would radiate waves of vileness. It would show why he was not one to fuck with. He was going to show them the true meaning of "devil." By doing so, he shall, no-

" **[I Shall Sink You To The Depths Of The Crimson** _ **PURGATORY!]"**_ _...To the other world..._

 **"[ROOOOOOAAAAAAARR!]"**

The ground underneath him gave way to a crater and his legs were eaten away by the draconic armor. Each cranny released energy that was much more than his strength when in [Balance Breaker]. His arms followed, the numbness of it all did not detour him from his stricken plan. It made him smile internally. He would not feel a thing. He would not feel the "pain" of killing his so-called "friends." Of killing innocents...

Wait...

He was going to kill innocents? He did not want that. No, not in the slightest. He struggled against the armor that threatened and promised to eat his body. Without his arms and legs, he could only rock back and forth, violently, like a man in a straitjacket.

He lost the feeling throughout his upper body to the chilling numbness. "N-n-no..." It was too late. He could barely speak aloud; his throat was being tightened and felt the demonic armor forcing its way to finish its promise. It was chilling how he knew it was not threatening him but promising him.

"Guh..." He neck was swallowed. He was choking on nothing but his own throat. His options were either stop his futile resisting or he die and have his body overtaken by the seemingly sentient armor. It was probably better to die and not watch his unresponsive (at least to himself) body kill innocents. He had only few moments to live with his lack of air. Nevertheless, shouldn't he at least watch their faces to be the only one to remember those who were lost? After all, if he was going on a rampage, he was going to take the whole damned city with him, and only few of those people were going to be remembered. His powers were going to out of control any moment now.

"Uah...!" The armor suddenly release his neck, with the unexpectedness of it all, he took in a breath.

He couldn't see. The only thing he could "see" was flashes of colors. The weird thing was, and it irked him, was that he could not see the ones he kills, as a short-handed way to repent. He could not even repent. Was he trapped in this darkness? Forever? All "eternity"? Just to what? Get away from the "nightmare"?

His parents? Weren't they out shopping? For food? Or on a date? They never did anything wrong, at least to him or that he knew of. They just could not show him how much they truly loved him. And he could not show how he truly loved them. He wanted to hate himself. But the numbness even reeacted some part of his brain to react correctly.

All those innocent people had parents. Some of those people had children. Everyone had a future. Not everyone deserved what fate he was going to bring to them. All those mundane people were going to die because he had let go for a moment in his suffering.

"But now..." He barely heard himself, but he didn't feel his lips move. Maybe it was all a thought.

But now, everything they did was for null for a reason that was unjust.

A column of crimson light shot into the sky from out of the silent park. It was seeable from all around for miles to go. It even radiated the color all over the whole city and some of the parts of surrounding cities.

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _To be honest, I only wrote this because it is Halloween... Even though it's late... I actually like Rias and everyone else, but I could not make up a "new" idea. Thus, I just took what I had thought of in an instant, and this happened. I'm not sure what happened, but it happened... Probably (mostly likely) Two-shot. I do not need more things on my back. The finish will probably be... later..._

 _Stupid English class and Edgar Allen Poe ._. Lol, The worst part is that I wrote this listening to upbeat music, smiling ._. Heh_

 _I have no idea if I made it spooky or not. I apologize if it did not fit the whole Halloween feeling or not. I also apologize because I forgot when exactly when the scene happened, so some facts may have been after the scene, I almost forgot about Xenovia, too._

" _Have a nice day."_

 _-Vorpal_

" _Either you don't or you do, none of that "you can't,"_

 _Now get your fat ass up,_

 _And "do" listen!_

 _Go "do" something,_

 _And get the hell off that game!"_

 _-A friend._

" _It's time to_ **trick or treat** _, anyway!"_

I apologize for the late Halloween fic.

[Words: 2,036]


End file.
